hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Dog Castle
Dog Castle is episode nineteen of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis Mighty Ray challenges the dogs and the mysterious Dog King after promising to help Wu Song find his long lost brother. Plot On a stormy night at Big Green base, Mighty Ray's howls of pain can be heard echoing through the halls. He is strapped down and is being approached by a man he perceives to be a warrior. In fact, this man, Wu Song, is a dental warrior, and will fix Mighty Ray's toothache. However, as he works to pull the tooth, he begins to doze several times. After the job is completed, Wu Song reveals to Mighty Ray the reason for his fatigue: his battle with tooth decay is unyielding. Indicating an image on the wall of a man holding his two baby sons, both of whom resemble a younger Wu Song, the dental warrior wishes that he could find his long lost brother to help him. As he finally succumbs to slumber, Mighty Ray drags him to a pile of pulled teeth to rest, vowing to help Wu Song in return for his services. Meanwhile, far to the east, Commander ApeTrully alights in his helicopter in a snow-capped forest. Here he encounters humans residing in the hollow trees, whose homes are being toppled by teams of dogs. They lament of their loss of the dogs' friendship and goodwill. ApeTrully soon meets the Dog King, who mysteriously speaks the human tongue, and learns that High Roller has convinced the dogs to betray the humans. Instead of humans guiding the sleds they pull, the dogs now have wheeled wooden men, which they believe are far superior. ApeTrully attempts to make a case in favor of real humans but is accused of lying and is subsequently frozen by the Dog King's icy breath. Only his umbrella hat remains free, and he uses it to summon First Squad. Responding immediately, First Squad sets out with Sammo Whale to Dog Castle. When they reach the shore, they set out on turtles to Dog Castle. However, the freezing cold weather proves unanticipated and slows travel. Mighty Ray catches a cold from it, and sends himself flying from his turtle multiple times with powerful sneezes. As First Squad maneuvers through a snowy ravine, they begin to notice huge snowballs lined up along the sides above them. Lin Chung is the first to sense something amiss, and indeed the snowballs soon begin to roll down at them. Outnumbered, the heroes quickly find that their attacks are of little use against the snowballs. Mighty Ray attempts to use his Eyeballs, but finds that his bananas are frozen. However, a forceful sneezes proves able to blow a snowball apart, revealing a dog at its core. With this in mind, Mr. No Hands grabs Mighty Ray and flies him across the battlefield, allowing him to sneeze at all of the snowballs. The final snowball contains Dog King himself, who is a able to regain his vantage point near where the frozen ApeTrully has been placed. From there he freezes Mr. No Hands' head, causing him and Mighty Ray to fall, during which time Mighty Ray sneezes again, launching Dog King back and causing him to collide with Commander ApeTrully, breaking him free and sending a loose dog floating through the air. In the rubble of ice shards, Dog King has landed, dazed, now revealed to be human who had worn a dog costume. The heroes contemplate how this could, prompting ApeTrully to mention having heard a legend of a man raised by dogs, who must have become Dog King. Mighty Ray realizes just how similar Dog King looks to Wu Song, leading him to believe that this is the dental warrior's brother. When he regains consciousness, however, Dog King insists that he is a dog and hurriedly dons his dog clothing. When ApeTrully challenges the abilities of the wooden men, Dog King proposes a race. He informs them that deep in the northern snow mountain lies mountains lies a magical ice cream treat: the Terribly Sweet Sundae. Whoever can bring it back will be the winner. The dogs set out, led by a wooden man, while Mighty Ray leads the turtles. Though the wooden man quickly leads the dogs in the wrong direction, Mighty Ray soon loses his navigational means as well when a blizzard sets in. However, by licking a banana, he is able to charge his Eyeballs enough to illuminate the path. Meanwhile, the dogs dash confidently, but subsequently find themselves falling over the edge of a cliff. It is only by the timely intervention of Mighty Ray and the turtles that they are caught. Needing more force to bring the dogs onto solid ground, Mighty Ray rubs snow in his face, prompting himself to sneeze. With this, all are lifted out of the chasm. Realising his mistake and the loyalty of humans, Dog King turns his wooden man and tosses it into the chasm. He then invites all present to find the Sundae. Back at Dog Castle, the remaining dogs and heroes soon hail the arrival of the united team of dogs, humans, and turtles. Dog King announces that he will join Big Green, and warns all present not to eat the Sundae, as it gives terrible cavities. This news reaches First Squad too late, with the exception of Lin Chung, who sketched it instead. Back at Big Green base, Wu Song is joyfully reunited with his brother. The dogs have already taken to helping him pull teeth, and the first patients are the victims of the Terribly Sweet Sundae. Appearances *Wu Song *Mighty Ray *Dog King *Assorted dogs *Assorted humans *Commander ApeTrully *Sammo Whale *Lin Chung *Mystique Sonia *Jumpy Ghostface *Mr. No Hands *Assorted turtles Sammo_Error_Tower.png|Sammo's tower Ray_Wrist.png|Mighty Ray's wristband Errors *Sammo's submarine tower is drawn incorrectly in one scene, making it appear to be flat and lopsided. *In another scene, one of Mighty Ray's wristbands has a black outline. Notes *First appearance of Wu Song and the Dog King. *It is unclear why the dogs preferred the Wooden Men, as they had no apparent advantage over real humans. **It's unknown why the wooden man's head moved and bleeped, but it may have meant they were more than just wood. *Despite Dog Castle being located in artic conditions, no one in First Squad wears protective clothing, possibly because of their hurried departure. *No one in First Squad objects to Mighty Ray challenging Dog King in the race, despite his dubious track record and bad cold. *When Mighty Ray saw Dog King as a human and he imagined Dog King against Wu Song, Dog King looked taller than Wu Song. This may be because Mighty Ray was looking at their faces and not their heights. *Judging by the picture hanging on on Wu Songs wall, Dog King was only a baby/toddler when he was last seen. 110A Category:Season 1 Category:Fully plotted episodes